


Sam loves Lena

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ReignCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Reigncorp just fluffy might be smutty later





	Sam loves Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this convo in my head and I had to get it out so I could continue writing everything else I've started. I really need a beta so yeah any takers? All mistakes are mine and yeah sorry about all that my beta got another job and I'm beta less ;(

“You know the whole point of me being your CFO is that you aren’t running this business while you focus on CATCO right?” A teasing voice said to Lena as she strode into the office and set down her bag. 

 

Lena turned around and laughed paperwork in her hand and grinned as she acknowledged her friend. “Well even though I’m not as active running this business I still have paper work.” 

 

“Yes no matter what the inflow of paper work still amazes me. So how is CATCO treating you and working with your best friend is it all your hopes and dreams?” she teased leaning over her desk to press a quick kiss to the other womans. 

 

Lena blushed took a breath to compose herself and cleared her throat. “It's not exactly as I imagined.”

 

“It never is.” 

 

“But things are running much smoother now that Kara knows I mean business and is accepting my authority as her boss. Its an adjustment on both our parts but we seem to be doing better.” 

 

Samantha nods in understanding. “You did seem quite worried but you gotta give her some leeway after all… she is the girl of steel.” she teased. 

 

“It takes an alien to know one and you can’t honestly tell me you didn’t already know?” Sam pointed out her eyes moving to her computer to start typing away. “Her glasses and ponytail look is the same as Clark Kent and that's her cousin.” 

 

Lena eyes widened as she started putting everything together. Her mouth gaped open as she recalled all the silly excuses her friend had given over the months since she became the blondes boss. 

 

“Oh love it's ok lots of people don’t know.” She got up to give her girlfriend a hug. “You figured me out quickly although I was flying when you saw me so that would be a big giveaway.” 

 

“I thought you were sent to kill me.” she said with a laugh. 

 

“When really I just wanted to meet the CEO that had managed to learn Kryptonese successfully ad use our medicinal technology to work on curing the most troubling ailments. You my Luthor are a force for such good and I’m happy to help carry on your name.” She gave the woman she admired a slow kiss cupping her face with such tenderness. “You gave me a home when I was lost and confused in the world.” 

 

“You gave me your heart when everyone was against me for my family's action.” Lena murmured against her lips. 

 

“We saved each other.” Samantha replied as she let the kiss pick up more passion and her hands start to wander. 

 

“Samantha we can’t I need to get to work.” Lena protested but not moving away from the softest lips she’d ever kissed. 

 

“Babe you run the company I think you can come in a little late and I can have Jess push my schedule back a bit this morning. We could be home in a few minutes.” she promised moving her mouth to kiss the other's neck. “We could have a very loud discussion while my tongue is between your legs and I thank Rao I found such a match in you.” she growled out her mouth moving to nip at her lover's neck. 

 

“I don’t think I could deny you anything.” Lena breathed out. “I suppose CATCO could be without for a few hours. Mr Olsen seems to run it semi adequately.” 

 

“That's my my girl.” Samantha said with another kiss to her neck. 

 

“Now let’s forget about work and we test out those new red sun lamps.” 


End file.
